


The Best

by howoojosh (kaminari1007)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 09/26 Weverse Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, I.DONT.KNOW.HOW.TO.TAG.AS.ALWAYS, Jihoon Hardworking Producer, Just SoonHoon in the Studio, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Soonyoung Best Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/howoojosh
Summary: A short drabble I imagined when Soonyoung posted that pic of Jihoon's finger.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello! I'm back with another drabble. 
> 
> This one has been rotting on my drafts for a while now, as it was 09/26 when the post happened and I'm posting this right now (Like self, it's been two weeks).
> 
> Welp, life has been really hectic (plus my body won't cooperate with me. #MarupokNaBody), so I really didn't have time to finish a lot of things (I have like 2 more one-shots, and a chaptered fic I want to finish but I can't). So here's me trying to get back into writing, or at least forcing myself to be productive. Hehehe. 
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for the poor grammar, grammatical errors, typographical errors I've committed while writing this story.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short drabble I just thought out of nowhere.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)

When the door opened, Jihoon didn’t mind it and just continued with what he was doing, he didn’t need to look to know who it was.

Ever since, he was a constant in his studio; to the very first one up to “Woozi’s Room”, he had always been there, so it wasn’t a surprise that the lad was sitting once again on the couch, just chilling and giving him company even when Jihoon would drown himself in music for hours on end, without sparing the other with any attention.

And Soonyoung, he had been used to it, just indulging himself in the quietness of the studio; with the low humming of the air condition and the soft music that he could barely hear whenever Jihoon was playing his newly produced song.

He didn’t know how long he had been working but when Jihoon’s eyes felt tired from staring at the screen for too long, he decided to take a quick break. He took off and put his headphones away before leaning back on his seat, reaching out for his phone to check on the time and to estimate how long he was going to rest.

He was about to put his phone back when the Weverse notification caught his attention. Jihoon turned back to Soonyoung on the couch, and as expected, he had fallen asleep waiting for him. Returning his attention back to his phone, he opened the notification and he felt himself smiling at the caption and the photo attached to it.

> The Best ❤️

He was about to put a comment when he saw the two comments Soonyoung had put.

> If I took a picture of the computer I thought it would be too dangerous so I just took a picture of his finger~^^
> 
> Woozi 😊

He could feel himself smiling wider; there was no need for Soonyoung to put his name, but he did, and he couldn’t help feeling warm inside. He then proceeded to put a ‘Woozi-like’ comment, and decided that was his cue to stop working, Jihoon saved all his files and stood up from his seat, making his way to the couch.

“Soonyoung~ah.” He woke him up slowly, caressing his hair and tapping his cheeks lightly.

“Hmm?” It took Soonyoung a few seconds to wake up, and when he was about to stand up, Jihoon stopped him.

“Move.” He said softly, and Soonyoung complied, making enough space for Jihoon to lie down, his arms automatically wrapped around him and made Jihoon comfortable.

“How did you know?” Jihoon whispered, nuzzling closer to Soonyoung and inhaling his scent.

“Know?” Soonyoung replied, voice raw from his sleep.

“That I needed that.” He replied, making himself small next to Soonyoung, to which the latter had tightened his hold onto him.

“I just felt like you needed a boost.” Soonyoung replies sleepily, his hand making way to Jihoon’s hair and softly caressing it to relax him, “You’ve been on edge lately, and had been really quiet. You also need to rest, you’ve been cooped up in this room for days.” 

Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung, who was looking down at him with his sleepy eyes, “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me.” 

“Still…” Jihoon lifts himself up to place a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, “Thank you.” A soft smile emerged from Soonyoung’s lips as he leans up to place another kiss on Jihoon’s lips.

“You’re welcome then.” Soonyoung replied, rubbing Jihoon’s back, “Now let’s sleep for a while, then we’ll head back to the dorms.” He said before closing his eyes.

“I love you.” Jihoon whispered, “I love you, thank you for putting up with me.” 

Soonyoung let out a soft chuckle before opening his eyes and looking at Jihoon, “I love you too, Ji.”

When he had heard those words, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, before lying down and snuggling closer to Soonyoung, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, “I’m so lucky, I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

Soonyoung’s hands were back on his hair as he whispered, “I’m not planning to go anywhere, love.” 

And that was all it took for Jihoon to finally be able to relax and be motivated for his next song because truthfully, nothing could ever beat the music he makes with Soonyoung in his mind.


End file.
